Jack's Man
by Black-Panther lover
Summary: Jack and Ianto haven’t been together since Jack came back three months ago. Everyone thinks that it's because Ianto didn’t want Jack anymore, when really it’s because Jack has his eye on another guy, one who doesn’t seem to notice him at all.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Torchwood, nor will I make any money off of this, so anyone looking to sue can go away because you'd get nothing anyway!

**Rating**: Rated K+ for suggestiveness….

**Pairing**: Owen/Jack

**Summary**: Jack and Ianto haven't been together since Jack came back three months ago. Everyone thinks that it's because Ianto didn't want Jack anymore, when really it's because Jack has his eye on another guy, one who doesn't seem to notice him at all. Will Jack get his man?

Jack's Man

_Chapter 1: Prologue_

_Jack's Pov_

I sign off on whatever it is that Ianto just handed me, wondering if Ianto took advantage of the fact that I don't look at these things and does some things that he shouldn't. I know I should be more careful and look over these things but I can't bring myself to care. I toss the paper in the finished basket as I hear Owen walk in and say something or another about being a bloody care taker and can't help but smile.

God, I don't know anyone who is more blind than Owen is. I have for the past two months been trying to get him to see that I like him. Yet no matter what I do with him, he thinks it's just as friends. Still I was never one to give up. I get up and walk down the stairs as Ianto hands Owen his coffee.

"Hey Owen, you want to go hang out tonight?" I ask stopping whatever him and Gwen were about to argue about before it could even begin. He looks at me with a raised eyebrow for a moment before he shakes his head no.

"Wish I could, but I have a date tonight." He told me before turning back to his computer. I hate it every time I have to sit and listen to him go on about who he fucked last; can't he see that I want him to be with me and only me? I know he isn't the type to settle down with anyone but we could try it.

"Well, maybe after your date with what's-his-face we could have a couple of beers." I try hoping that he might not sleep with the man. I can't stand the way he's always with someone else. I hate it, and it scares me. Owen shouldn't mean this much to me.

"I suppose, but I had been planning to bed with him." Owen said blunt as ever. I sometimes wonder if Owen even knows what the word subtle means.

"Well I could always help you out there. Forget what's-his-face, and come out with me, then if you're still up to it we could talk about whose bed you want to use." I say with a smile that once got me into the king's bed. I can't believe I just said that to him. I've never said that to him before. What's he going to think now? Was I coming on too strong?

"Right, not going to happen. I've some work to get done, I'll be seeing you tonight then? Beers on you right?" Owen said as he headed to the autopsy bay. Damn, trust Owen to just say no and not even think of it!

"Right, tonight at, lets say 9:00, and yes I'll bring the beers." I said before going back to my office while trying to figure a way to get Owen to realize that I just don't want some one night stand. By the time I figured out my game plan it was already 8:00. So I went down my "rabbit hole" as Owen always seems to refer to it. To get ready for tonight, and hopefully it would last the rest of time if I have anything to say about it.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I know it's short, but well I have to get the ball rolling right! I promise the next chapter will be longer, and there will be at some point a lemon scene in here, so hold on for the ride of your lives guys!

Do review, it makes me want to write faster! No really it does I love to hear what you guys want to happen in my fics, and you never know if you take the time to review then I might take the time to implant your ideas into the story!


	2. A date?

I don't own Torchwood, nor will I make any money off of this, so anyone looking to sue can go away because you'd get nothing anyway!

**Rating**: Rated T for suggestiveness… and more later on, I know before it was just K+, but things change, and so did my rating.

**Pairing**: Owen/Jack

**Summary**: Jack and Ianto haven't been together since Jack came back three months ago. Everyone thinks that it's because Ianto doesn't want Jack anymore but it's because Jack has his eye on another guy- one who doesn't seem to notice him at all. Will Jack get his man?

Jack's Man

_Chapter 2_:

I listen to Shawn (or was it Sean?) make another stupid joke and laugh as if I care. Seeing as I won't get anything from him tonight, I don't. I'm relived when dinner actually gets here; he might actually shut the hell up. However, he seems to be off in his own world.

Really, I've never meet anyone so self-involved- which is hard to say because I know Jack Harkness. I'm actually looking forward to having beer with him after this. Hell, I can't believe I actually even agreed to go on a date with this man. Although in my defense I was rather drunk when I said yes. Now, normally I would have just blown it off as nothing, but I was horny as hell. But after all this pointless chatter, I don't even care anymore- I just want to get away as soon as possible.

"Hey, Shawn I've to use the loo, be right back." I say, getting him to finally shut up for a minute.

"All right, but hurry back- I've another story about this time I went swimming in the ocean with sharks." Shawn says with what would easily be called a charming smile.

I force a smile and head into the bathroom. I look up to the clock and see it's about a quarter after eight. I grab my cell and dial Jack's number and wait for him to answer.

"Yeah, Owen?" Jack asks, wondering why Owen had called him while he was on his date. He could not believe he was about to enlist Jacks help to get him out of this pointless date.

"Jack, I need you to call my cell in about five minutes, alright?" Owen tells more than asks Jack. He hears Jack laugh and if he were not so desperate to get away from this place he would have hung up on the man.

"I'll do you one better, tell me where you are and I'll come pick you up. You can say I'm your older brother, and that our mum is sick." Jack says quickly, knowing that if Owen actually called for his help, the man had to be as boring as hell. That, and he was happy to have Owen away from the man. The faster the better. It couldn't really hurt anything if it was obvious he didn't care.

"I'm at Starlet Café, hurry up." Owen says, then snaps his cell shut and heads back out to endure until Jack shows up. He hadn't brought his car, and he really didn't feel like walking to his flat anyway. With a sigh he noticed Shawn had waited to start eating until he showed up.

"I was just about to come see if you were alright. You took a bit in there." Shawn says and smiles as he stands up and pulls out a seat for me and then pushed it in. I am about to yell at the man to just stop fucking around and hurry up and eat so we could leave when the waiter comes and says the man at the bar has ordered this beer for me. We both turn around and see Jack at the bar, nodding his head at us for a moment while he says something to the waiter behind the bar. I have never been so happy to see the man in my entire life.

"That's my brother, hold on I'll be right back." I say and quickly get up and walk over to Jack, taking the beer with me as I go.

"I'm so glad to be leaving that I won't even ask how you got here so fast. Let's just head over there, say I have to go, and then get out of here." I say to him before downing the entire beer and ordering another to go. Jack nods and grabs the beer when it's ready, walking behind Owen.

"Look, Shawn, I've to go mate, my mum is sick and I need to go take care of her." I say, before turning to leave without another word. Before I could get anywhere Shawn speaks up.

"Why doesn't he just care for her until we get done? I'm sure it's nothing serious. If it is she should go to a hospital, not to you." Shawn says, obviously angry about the 'wonderful' date being interrupted.

"Because I'm a doctor, you arse! Which, if you had been paying attention to anything but yourself this whole time, you would have noticed! Let's go Jack, before I punch this arse in the face and then have to treat him." Was all I could say before walking out of the café, pissed off. Jack hung back a moment.

"Don't call him. Ever." Jack says in that if-you-go-against-my-word-you'll-wish-you-hadn't voice before walking away to catch up with me and hoping his plans for the night aren't ruined because of that moron. He walks out of the café and sees me already in the SUV waiting for him.

"Hey, where did my beer go? I know I ordered one." I say as soon as Jack gets in and starts to pull away. Jack smirks, looking in the back and pointing to a very expansive bottle of wine from the 1750's for us to share and a bag of groceries. I blink.

"Umm, Jack. I get the wine, but what's with the groceries? I don't really need them. I know I hardly keep food at my place, but that's because I'm hardly ever there." I say, trying to figure out what Jack was up to. I thought I understood, but it couldn't be.

After all, it was Ianto that Jack would pine for, not me. Right?

"Well I figured since your dinner was obviously unsatisfactory that I could try to make a better one for you back at your place. As you already said, you don't exactly carry a lot of food at your place. So I brought some." Jack says, hoping I would just leave it at that.

He was supposed to have broken into my flat, as soon as he figured out where I lived, that is, and made this all in surprise for me.

"Hey Owen, where do you live by chance? It might help me to know where to drive." Jack says with a smile; an actual smile. Not one of his eat-shit-because-I'm-better-then-you smirks. I really feel like I'm missing something here. It was true that I moved without telling them where my new flat was; I was sure that if they really needed to know where I lived they might be able to fine me.(I would be under an assumed name; got to at least make it worth moving from the get go.) I hadn't actually let another person come to my new flat, and then, without realizing it, I had agreed to allow Jack over. Jack seems to know what I'm thinking.

"I won't tell the others where you live, Owen, and I promise not to come by unless I have too. I know since Diane you like to be alone in your place." Jack says, even though it hurts him that I would prefer him not to know where I live.

"I guess you're right. Turn left up here then go to 76th in Albany Street. I live on the top penthouse floor there." I say, then smirk at Jack.

"I had better not find you streaking past my neighbors' windows, Harkness." I say with a partially joking voice, mostly being serious, though. Jack laughs.

"Why would I do that? I can just stand nude in front of your window and pose for them!" Jack says, laughing as I snort in amusement. Jack finally pulls up to my building and jumps out with the things from the back seat.

"Come on, let's get this date going!" Jack yells and runs forward into the building without waiting for me. I'm left holding the wine bottle I grabbed before Jack could.

"Did he just say date? Please tell me I'm hearing things." I ask no one in particular. When no one jumps out and says 'ha ha, we got you!' I sigh and wonder what exactly I'm getting myself into as I walk into the building.

________________________________________________________________________

I know still short, but it'll get better and longer soon enough. I know it's been awhile, and all I can say is sorry and I hope you liked this chapter, and some actual action (of both kinds) will be in the next one. Hope you enjoyed reading it, please leave a review!


End file.
